Oddments
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A collection of short fics written for Kitten Kisses' 365drabble challenge.
1. First Steps

This is a collection of drabbles written for the 365drabbles challenge set by Kitten Kisses. The challenge is to write 365 drabbles (in this case under 500 words rather than 100 words exactly). They'll range from pre-game to post-game.

Spoiler Warning: there will be spoilers for the game, right up until the end of the game, within these drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, I believe that it belongs to Namco.

* * *

First Steps

A postgame drabble featuring Colette. Colloyd.

* * *

Colette smiled softly as she watched a small, young puppy's wobbly, unsteady steps.

It was odd, she thought, that people made such a fuss over children's first steps but so many other first steps in life weren't celebrated in the same way. The first steps into adulthood for example. Not the day on which someone turned a certain age or when a boy started shaving or anything like that but the smaller, unnoticed moments which may not seem particularly special but that still put someone onto that new path from which there was no turning back.

Or perhaps the first steps in which a relationship turned into something deeper, a romantic bond that linked two soul mates. Not the first "I love you", not the first kiss or date but one of those moments when you looked at each other and just understood and connected with one another.

She frowned slightly, shaking her head slowly. Thinking about the nature of those first steps it perhaps wasn't surprising that they weren't celebrated, the people whose steps they were might not even notice them when they took them. And besides, people would have to celebrate things so often that the celebrations might become less special.

Still, she thought, people should celebrate the smaller events in life more, not just the obvious occasions.

She sighed contentedly as Lloyd walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as his hands moved to caress her rounded belly.

As she raised her head to kiss Lloyd's cheek Colette decided that she would do her best to help the new life forming inside her to enjoy all of the good things in life, not just the big occasions.


	2. Plush Toy

Plush Toy

Postgame drabble featuring Colette again. Colloyd (unsurprisingly :) ).

* * *

Colette had never had many possessions as a child. The adults around her had usually insisted on her dedicating most of her time to studies and activities connected to her role and that showed in the objects that they gave her. Occasionally, however, she would be allowed something that was purely fun in her life. Paws was one of those things.

In fact Paws was one of her most treasured possessions. He was a small, soft plush toy dog that Lloyd had given to her. He was precious to her because he was such a cute dog, because he was just the right size to cuddle and because Lloyd had been so kind to think of her and find such a perfect present for her.

They toy had also provided a great deal of comfort to her. She had never kept a diary but had, occasionally, confided her thoughts to the small dog. She had found it helpful in the small hours of the morning when she couldn't sleep to whisper her thoughts to Paws. She couldn't tell anyone that sometimes she was afraid, unsure about what would happen to her in the future. That was, however, anyone except for the little dog who was the most fantastic listener and who she knew she could trust to always keep her secrets.

She smiled fondly as she picked Paws up and gently stroked the top of his head between his ears.

"You really do love that little toy don't you?" Lloyd asked, a gently amused tone in his voice.

"I do, but don't worry, I love you more," Colette beamed at him.

Lloyd ruffled her hair playfully then scooped her up in her hug, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Want to go for a walk?" he offered.

"Why not?" she replied, slipping her hand into his and twining their fingers together.

As they moved towards the door Colette paused to put Paws down on the mantelpiece. She tenderly patted the dog's head then, with a thoughtful look on her face, moved his front paw so that it was laid across the back of the snow white plush toy rabbit charm that was also sat in pride of place on the mantelpiece.

Nodding in a contented, satisfied manner she turned and kissed Lloyd's cheek then walked out into the sunshine with him.


	3. Freedom

Freedom

Pregame drabble featuring Colette, Lloyd, Genis and Noishe. Mainly concentrating on Colette.

* * *

Colette cheered and giggled, joining in with Lloyd's whoops of joy as the brown haired boy urged Noishe to run even faster.

She squeaked in delight as the dog-like creature sped up and her hair flowed back in the wind, billowing behind her. It felt so good to feel the freedom of being able to ride on Noishe's back as his paws ate up the open ground. It was, she thought, like she imagined that flying might feel like.

She leaned forward a little, wrapping her arms more tightly around Lloyd's chest and making sure that Genis, who was sat between the two of them, felt safe and secure with her arms either side of him.

She decided that if she ever learned what it felt like to really fly when she became an angel she wanted her friends to be able to experience the feeling too. In the meantime, however, she could think of nothing that she would prefer to do then share in these delightful sensations of speed and freedom with them.


	4. Loyalty

Loyalty

During game drabble set near the end of the game featuring Noishe, Lloyd and Colette. Mainly concentrating on Noishe.

* * *

Noishe shivered slightly as he rearranged he blanket wrapped around Lloyd and Colette so that they were tucked in even more snugly. It was a cold night, he thought, but he would keep them warm. He'd keep them safe too, just like he'd always done, like he always would.

He nuzzled Lloyd, who was nestled closest to him, then rested his head on the young man's side. He could tell that the pair were a little anxious and frightened about the future, even thought they probably wouldn't admit that to anyone but each other. He had a feeling, though, that everything would turn out alright. There was something about this group of heroes, he wasn't quite sure what, that meant that they had an air about them like they would succeed, even if they weren't so confident themselves.

He would stick by them and continue to help them as much as he could because he knew that they were working towards a better future. Not just because of that, however, but also because of Lloyd and Colette. They were his family and he loved them. They were always kind to him, never forgot about him no matter what happened and always looked out for him. It meant a great deal to him that he was able to do the same for them.

He yawned and shook his head slightly, causing the fur around his neck to ruffle up, then rested his head against Lloyd's side again. Shifting his own blanket around slightly to enable him to keep as much warmth trapped under it as possible he then stretched a foreleg out across both Lloyd and Colette in a protective gesture.

Contentedly settled he closed his eyes and followed them into sleep, one ear alert to listen out for danger so that he could keep them both safe.


	5. Afternoon Walk

Afternoon Walk

Post game drabble featuring Sheena, Zelos, Lloyd and Colette. Mainly concentrating on Sheena. Colloyd and Sheelos.

* * *

Sheena wore a contented expression as she watched Lloyd and Colette walking a little way in front of her. It was the day after winter festival and they, along with Zelos and herself and their children, had decided to go for a walk together.

The weather was perfect for it, a little cold but crisp, with some sunshine and no rain clouds in sight.

Years ago, when they had been on the quest to reunite the two worlds, it seemed so unlikely to imagine themselves living anything remotely like a normal life. Yet here they were, enjoying a peaceful walk and able, for the time being at least, to relax and not worry about saving the world or anything like that.

She smiled proudly as she watched Colette and Lloyd's daughter swinging between her parents, one of each of their hands clasped firmly but gently around hers. Sheena's gaze drifted to their younger child who was gazing out at the world with a fascinated expression from where he was warmly wrapped up and strapped to his mother's back.

She had always thought that her friends would make good parents and they had proved her right.

She turned her attention to her son who asked if he could race Colette and Lloyd's daughter to the lake. She gave him her permission, calling out to him to tell him to make sure that neither of them fell in.

As the two children sped off Lloyd and Colette paused with Noishe at their side to let Sheena and Zelos catch up with them. Once their friends stopped next to them Colette happily looped her arms around Lloyd and Sheena's and, following her example, Zelos twined his arm around Sheena's free one.

They walked on contentedly, sharing a light-hearted conversation and Sheena found herself thinking that this was what they had been fighting for all of those years ago, this was what made all of that hard work worth it.


	6. Banter

Banter

During game drabble set late on in the game featuring Zelos, Lloyd and Sheena. Hints of Colloyd.

* * *

Zelos frowned slightly as he noticed that Lloyd had been sat on his own a little way away from the group for a while. Sensing that his friend might appreciate some company but that he wouldn't want to talk much yet he moved to sit beside him.

Propping himself against the fallen log that Lloyd was also leaning back on Zelos casually slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. Lloyd turned to look at Zelos' arm, shrugged slightly in an accepting sort of way, then returned his attention back to the stars.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Zelos spoke.

"So, what's on your mind bud?" he asked.

"The future, possibilities…" Lloyd replied vaguely.

"And Colette?" Zelos asked, nodding in her direction as he saw where Lloyd's gaze now rested.

"Heeeeey!" Lloyd whined, blushing slightly.

"That's a yes then," Zelos chuckled gently.

"Well, maybe," Lloyd admitted, his blush deepening.

"So, what possibilities with her were you thinking about?" Zelos asked, nudging his friend's arm suggestively with his elbow.

"Zelos!" Lloyd yelped. "I was just thinking about when we're going to travel together to collect up all the exspheres. It'll be nice to travel together alone with her. Maybe I'll even get to build that boat I've always wanted."

"If you did you could wear that crazy pirate outfit," Zelos laughed at the thought.

"Colette doesn't think it's crazy, she told me she likes it," Lloyd huffed.

"Oh, you should definitely wear it then," Zelos winked then burst out laughing again when he saw Lloyd's expression. Wondering if it was actually possible to make Lloyd's face even redder than his shirt he continued.

"Maybe you could ask her to wear something that matches. I bet she'd make a really cute pirate girl," he said.

Zelos' laughter rang out around the campsite as he ran away from first Lloyd and then Sheena, too, who joined in the chase shouting that punishing the idiot Chosen was her job. He winced as Sheena summoned Efreet but decided that whatever she and Lloyd did to him would be worth it for seeing that Lloyd could, indeed, blush even redder than his shirt.


End file.
